Only for once
by Jek-Scarlet
Summary: Él muerde su hombro y le marca el cuello. Ella se deja ser (Nunca querer) porque él no la quiere, mucho menos le ama.


**Dislclaimer: **Powerpuff Girls no me pertenecen.

**Summary: **Él muerde su hombro y le marca el cuello. Ella se deja ser (Nunca querer) porque él no la quiere, mucho menos le ama.

**Nota: **Que vergüenza ¡Yiyi! Tú me obligaste a esto. Aigf gracias por colocarle el titulo no sé qué hubiese hecho sin ti.

**Nota 2: **Esta pareja es tan Oh-Dios-Mío ¡Y la amo! Si tienen algún problema con ella, recomiendo no leer (A no ser que sea powerdark, ¡Te la lees toda!) y luego me dices si no es una pareja genial. Porque eso de que no queda ¡Es mentira!

**Nota 3: **Advierto desde ya que mis finales son una caca. Siempre los arruino. (Igual que a toda la historia)

**Advertencia: **Lime Yeah, mi primer lime, ¡Dios mío!

* * *

_**Only for once**_

_**«**__Sedúceme demonio. _

_Que este sea nuestro sucio secreto__**».**_

Como un cazador arrinconando a su presa. Decidido, dominante, controlador. Así es Butch, pero a ella no le importa.

La presiona contra la pared, fuerte. Ella gime, se retuerce en sus brazos.

Los labios de él son bruscos y deja un camino de besos ardientes por todo su cuello, (Sabe bien. Ella sabe muy bien) la devora cual animal.

Ella jadea. Risueña y desesperada, una princesa que juega con fuego.

Bubbles es curvas femeninas, risa encantadora, es ballet y piano, dulce y hermosa; es perfecta.

Butch es muerte; negra, oscura y letal. Es mascara y mentiras, sonrisas falsas (De niebla) y brillo engañoso.

Pero a ella no le importaba. Por un momento, tan solo un diminuto instante, nada es real. Y solo importa la presión de él en su cuerpo provocando que su sangre ardiese en sus venas.

— Perfecta. Eres tan perfecta.

Y él le miente, pero es lo que a ella le encanta. Aunque luego la verdad la golpea (La mata y lastima)

Le besa, y su cabeza comienza a dar vueltas. Vueltas de placer por cada caricia de lengua, por cada roce de sus labios, por cada apretón de sus dedos.

Entonces él rompe su falda. Piel pálida contra piel pálida.

Y ella, labial rojo, marcas su cuello de mármol. También hay mordidas (Como sangre, tentativas, deliciosas)

En ese momento no hay vida, solo sollozos, no hay nadie y todo es silencio; es frío, es murmullos bajitos y es gemidos de placer. Todo es niebla que nubla la razón.

Él muerde su hombro y le marca el cuello. Ella se deja ser (Nunca querer) porque él no la quiere, mucho menos le ama.

Y ella lo sabe. Él ama a su hermana; está con su hermana (Y la verdad la golpea. La patea y la maltrata) pero a ella no le importa darle su cuerpo.

Bubbles de deja manejar. Está cansada, harta de todo y quiere dejar de ser ella. Butch la ayuda.

Brick lo sabe y calla. Es su cómplice.

Butch la mete en su territorio, la controla; la domina.

Bubbles le saca la camisa y toca su torso. Le rasguña la espalda y muerde el cuello (Codiciosa) le toca impaciente. Desabrocha su pantalón.

Bubbles no es perfecta (Esta rota) y Butch lo sabe; claro que lo sabe. Hace que rompa toda barrera, que no haya pudres ni morales. La hace estar viva; la desata.

Un movimiento rápido. Ya son solo uno.

Ella cierra los ojos; no hay palabras dulces. Es más, él solo le susurra cosas sucias al odio, le dice blasfemias; 'te quiero' es una de ellas.

Siente que toca el cielo. Pero no está segura, porque la sensación quema y cree estar en el infierno.

Él masajea sus pechos, la hace gemir y retorcerse. Ella se incorpora y le muerde el cuello con osadía. Clava sus dientes y lo escucha gemir; un sonido placentero.

Butch está dentro de ella. Se quitan la piel. Él la enviste.

Bubbles cierra los ojos, no se detiene. Es absurdo e inmoral. Todo está simplemente mal, pero ella esta consiente sabe lo que hace; oh, sí que lo sabe.

Butch es muerte; es condena.

Más besos, rasguños, gemidos, más eso, más todo y al final nada.

La mentira baila en sus dedos. Todo terminara, y Butch se ira. Será un momento que ya no existirá.

Disfruta los últimos momentos. Donde él era de ella; en ese momento solo de ella y nadie más.

Butch es perfecto; bebe de él…

Todo termina y no se sabe si es el cielo o el infierno el lugar donde se encuentran.

Hay una mueca traviesa en los ojos de Butch, el brillo sigue siendo el mismo. Tiene la intención de decirle otra mentira. Porque perdón no lo va a haber (Nunca lo abra)

— Quiero ayudarte Bubbles. Solo quiero repararte; estas rota.

No es cierto. Nada es cierto.

Los labios de ella lo llaman. Es verdad está rota, (Pero aun completa) más rota que nada.

No hay beso de despedida. Nunca lo habrá.

Se marcha. Él es perfecto y su máscara nunca se rompe, nunca se calló.

Ella se alisa el vestido. Regresa a casa donde Boomer la esperara.

Vuelve a ser ella, piernas bonitas, maquillaje sofisticado, risa de bebe, preciosa, hermosa.

Porque ella es perfecta y está rota.


End file.
